A mobile user computing device is a convenient device on which a user can store, select, and display loyalty cards. The mobile device may utilize an application via which the user can select loyalty cards to display. The mobile device may also be able to detect when a loyalty card is used in a transaction with a merchant system. Often, loyalty cards are organized on the mobile device in alphabetical order or in order of the most recent use. This may be inconvenient for users that store a greater number of loyalty cards on the mobile device due to the difficulty in finding the appropriate loyalty card.
Most conventional mobile user computing devices, such as smartphones, are capable of detecting a user location. Conventional technologies do not provide for a mobile user computing device storing the location where a loyalty card is used and suggesting the loyalty card the next time the mobile user computing device nears the location. Conventional technologies also do not provide for suggesting a loyalty card on a mobile user computing device when the mobile user computing device enters a location that has been associated by a server with a loyalty card based on aggregated data from a plurality of mobile user computing devices.